Wait, Didnt I do This Yesterday?
by Keri459
Summary: sequel to Never want To Do That Tomorrow. The crew now has to deal with psyco Tyr and the Abyss. BekaDylan, TyrBeka, and of course,RhadeTrance
1. Where the hell did Mommy go?

**yes I know at the end of Never Want to DO that Tomorrow, I told you people that the sequel would be coming very soon, well I Lied, I had a baby, that kinda takes precedence over starting the sequel up again. Anyway, this is a total takes place directly after Anjel confronts her father. For those of you who haven't read NWTDTT, I suggest you do, just so you can get to know Anjel and Tammy better, but if you really don't want to, I will give you a recount of what happened.**

**Ok, Anjel and Tammy came on board the Andromeda after they out ran Tyr's ships. They were body guards for the future alpha of the Drago Catsoph Prides. Tyr however hunted them down and tried to break into the andromeda and take the boy, (his name is Alex, you will want to remember that), but didn't quite make it. Instead, Anjel reviled herself as the alpha female of the Kodiak and challenged Tyr in combat. Anjel won, barely, but trance told her not to kill him. In the mayhem, Tyr grabbed a gun and shot her in the back. Tammy went into protect his mate and revealed himself to be Tamerlane Anasazi, the reincarnate of Drago musevni. It gets better. Tamerlane was finally forced all of the Kodiaks to evacuate the ship and told Tyr he would kill him next time they met. After they took Anjel and the others to the med deck Tamerlane filled everyone in on their little story, which basically goes like this: Anjel was born in the abyss, and for some reason it takes her from time to time and transports her and those around her to different times and places in the universe. In their present time, Tamerlane was only 2 and Anjel wasn't even born yet. Alex's mommy came and got Alex, and formed a coalition with the common wealth and other nietzschean prides against Tyr and the Kodiaks. Now everything was lovely freaking dandy until Kala (yet another name you must remember. se Alex's mommy) approached Tammy with a proposition. All he had to do was use the Beacon (Anjel) to control the abyss and magog and he could rule the prides. Tamerlane said thanks but no thanks and they got into a little fight, and Kala decided she would have to go somewhere else to get to Anjel. Now while this was all going on, Beka and Dylan were starting to get hot and heavy. If you are into beka/Dylan, you should so read NWTDTT. Well, they ended up sleeping together, and that night, Tyr sent a transmission to Beka. Not Tyr and Beka used to be an item, so she went to him. Well that sent everyone off the deep end. After they found out beka was gone, and Tamerlane was no where to be found, and that Tyr had summoned her, Anjel had an almost heart attack and decided it was time to tell her father exactly who she was and what they were dealing with. Like I said, you are so much better off if you read this stories prequel.**

* * *

Dylan stood stunned for a moment. "What?"

Anjel took a cautious step forward, "Um, Hi dad."

Harper entered the command holding a flexi "As usual I am a wonder genius, if I hadn't been in the slip stream when Anjel pulled-"

"HARPER, SHUT UP!" Dylan and Anjel yelled at the same time.

"So I...?"Dylan asked.

"Yep" Anjel smiled, patiently explaining things to her father.

"And Beka?" Dylan was having a hard time grasping things.

"Yep, and it better have taken last night or we may be royally screwed." Anjel said.

Trance interrupted their little conversation. "Dylan we have to get Beka back somehow, the abyss is playing Tyr's mind, using him somehow; I felt it when he was aboard. I fear the consequences of letting Beka stay."

Dylan ran his hand threw his hair, taking it all in, "What do you suggest we do?" he spoke to both Trance and Anjel.

Rhade answered first "I suggest we call the Common Wealth in the area and ask for assistance from the Nietzschean coalition."

Dylan shook his head, "Anjel and Tamerlane are wanted criminals, even if there is no direct proof."

Anjel's eyes light up, "you looked for the evidence?" Dylan nodded. "Well we cant get the High guard, but I can certainly contact Tamerlane and the coalition."

Dylan placed a hand on Anjel's shoulder, "good, do it" then he turned to Harper, "We need to get a communication to Beka, see if you can find a way to get past Tyr's defenses and monitors. Rhade, prep the lancers, we don't know what could happen, Trance follow me. Andromeda keep me posted on any changes." he turned to leave with Trance following.

Harper turned to Anjel, "Ok, So what just happened?"

Anjel smiled half heartedly, "um, well, I introduced myself to my father."

* * *

Tyr lay under the tree lazily, while Beka sat next to him, with her head resting gently on his shoulder. "What is your plan?" she asked lazily

Tyr smiled, "What makes you think I have a plan?"

She sat up and looked him in the eye, "The great and powerful Kodiak, come on Tyr, you always have a plan,"

"Why are you so adamant about hearing it, Captain Valentine?"

"Well," she snaked a hand up his body and stroked his cheek, "I want to know where I come in, that's all."

"What if I told you that my plan involved you as the first female to the Kodiak Alpha?" He snapped his fingers and one of his servants brought forth a box.

Tyr took it, "Not to long ago I gave you a pair of these, as a way to remember me, a promise if you will." He opened the box and pulled out a golden double helix. "Beka, a war is coming, I can protect you, and I love you."

Beka looked at him for a moment, considering what he was saying. "Tyr, I want this, I want everything you have, but how can you possibly tell me that you have more chance of surviving the magog than Andromeda and the Common Wealth."

Tyr smiled evilly, "Because," he looked her in the eye, "I have a deal with the Abyss."

"What kind of deal?" She looked half intrigued, have afraid.

"All I have to do, Beka, is make sure that the Beacon is destroyed and the wayfinder cant open the portal."

"Wayfinder? Tamerlane used that word with Trance."

Tyr took a breath, hearing his sons name, "Yes, Trance is the Wayfinder, but the more important thing is the Beacon."

"So all we have to do is take out this beacon, and the abyss will pass us by?"

Tyr nodded

"Well, Tyr Anasazi, I accept your offer," she said as she let him take the helix and place it on her arm.

* * *

"Couldn't get a hold of Tamerlane, not even a reading, which is weird, because I know the coalitions algorithms. Hell no one at the coalition would even talk to me." Anjel sighed as she entered command.

Dylan sighed "well I guess we are on our own. Harper how is the communication coming?"

"Not good boss, its like he knows every trick in Harpers book" Harper said carrying a flexi

"Great, any Ideas?"

"What does Anasazi want?" Rhade asked in the pilot's chair.

"The better question is what does the abyss want and why is it working through Tyr?" Rommie said

"Tyr is power hungry, the Abyss probably promised him power. He made a deal with the devil which we may all get a trip to hell for." Anjel explained

Trance smiled, "Well I guess we are lucky to have the Anjel whom can force closed the gate."

Anjel looked at her golden friend, "That was such a bad joke."

* * *

3 hours later,

* * *

"Incoming transmission from the Maru" Andromeda reported.

Dylan and Anjel, who were 'connecting' in the mess haul bolted to Command. Anjel gently hopped over the railing and landed easily in the pilot's chair. Dylan stood in front of her, "on screen."

Beka sat in the Maru, looking a little disheveled. "Dylan, the Abyss is- "

Dylan cut her off, "We know, we need to get you out of there. The abyss has control of Tyr."

"I know, I know, but he has a way to stop it, Dylan. he's told me how."

"Beka, you cant trust him, come back, if he wont let you, we will come get you. Rebeka we have a-"

"Dylan," Anjel's voice boomed "not yet, now is no the time. Tell her when she is onboard." Anjel's shot an icy look at Beka, telling her that she knew what was going on, and that Tyr was probably right out of view on the Maru.

"Tell me what Dylan?" beka demanded.

"Why did you go?" he asked abruptly changing the subject.

"He told me there was a way to defeat the abyss." she lied

"And you couldn't tell me that?" he shot back

"There wasn't time Dylan, he told me to come now."

Dylan sighed and looked back at Anjel, who gave him a small reassuring nod. Beka gawked at the gesture; her territorial instinct reared its ugly head.

"What do we do?" he asked

"We destroy some beacon or whatever."

Anjel shot in, "Sorry, but no, ho bout we don't destroy the Beacon or whatever."

Beka snapped at her, "Did I ask you?"

"You did if you were speaking about the beacon. Tyr hasn't told you what is it, has he?" Anjel said coolly

"I know enough to know that if its destroyed, Tyr can save us from the magog." she sneered back

"Do you also know that it is your daughter?" Dylan asked.

Beka took a moment to process the information. "What?"

"Anasazi," Anjel spoke directly to Tyr, whom she knew was listening. "you forgot to tell her didn't you? Im sure it just slipped your mind." she said sarcastically.

Tyr stepped into view, placing his hands on Beka's shoulders, lightly tracing the helix that now was placed on her bicep. Anjel had an almost Identical one on her arm. "In moments you will cease to exists, and my rule of the universe will be absolute."

Beka didn't here of this because she was already in shock, trying to process the information. She however did hear Anjel's response.

Anjel suddenly let her territorial arrogance get the best of her. The one thing she wanted more than anything was to hurt Tyr, make him suffer. "Well it doesn't matter if you take me and send me into the abyss, I have already been conceived, and am growing in my mother's womb." she growled low. She realized too late what she had said, the massive clue she had just given Tyr.

"Thank you Anjelicia for making my mission so much easier." he smiled and pulled out a knife and bringing over his head to plunge it into Beka.

**"NO! "**Anjel screamed.

* * *

Tamerlane sat in his hiding place on the Maru, watching the entire exchange. He heard Anjel's clue and immediately knew that his father would give up his feelings for Valentine in a heart beat if it would ensure his survival and success. When Tyr pulled out the knife, he knew what he had to do. It was instinct; he had to protect his mate, even if she was only a few cells in her mother's womb.

To give beka credit however, she did get the hell out of the seat before Tyr could bring the knife down. She whipped out of the chair and pulled her new really big blaster out from her side and aimed it at Tyr. "What the Fuck?" she screamed.

Tyr had that look in his eye, that wild, crazy, sadist look. "Come now beka, it will only hurt for a moment and then we can b together, forever as king and queen of all of the nietzscheans."

"Tyr you are fucking crazy." Beka spat. Tyr took a step and she pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Tyr smiled again and pulled the trigger pin out of his pocket. "Missing something?" he smiled and lunged at her. Tamerlane was there in a heart beat to take the knife full on in the chest.

* * *

**oh look I finished chapter one whoot, now all I have to do is write more chapters' yay for me!** Well, I will write when the baby isn't hungry, crying, or making me utterly exhausted. 


	2. Opening the flood gates

Ok, lets knock out another chapter shall we? And, for the **Jade Rebel**, I will put in more Rhade. Now this chapter may be short because I don't wanna confuse the hell out of anyone before I explain what's happening. I know that last sentence in and of itself was confusing, but trust me here. Please don't hate me, and I have another story in the works. But ya know what, having a new born is really really tough, who would have thought?

* * *

"Andromeda, Get into the Maru's com system, NOW!" Dylan yelled. Both Rommie and Andromeda shifted their eyes, trying to follow their captain's command.

"I'm sorry Captain; the Maru's communications are heavily encrypted." Andromeda reported.

"Mr. Harper?" Dylan asked.

"I'm on it boss." Harper said absentmindedly, he had built the codes for the Maru, so it wasn't hard for him to hack in. But the pressure of having Beka, his big sister in a sorts, in immediate danger wasn't helping him much.

Anjel was rocking back and forth in the pilot's seat, eyes glazed over in a deep blue haze. Rhade noticed her state first and rushed over, scooping her up and laying her on the floor. He held her head gently and tried to force her mouth open, so she wouldn't swallow her tongue. "She's having a seizure," he said, looking up at Trance.

Dylan dropped to his knees beside her, grabbing one of her hands and looking up at Trance, "We need to get her to medical, now."

A loud moan escaped from Anjel's lips and she writhed violently. Trance kneeled on the other side of Rhade, gently pulling his hand out of her mouth. "She's not having a seizure." she told both men. "Not now Anjel. Fight it, If you open it now, everything is lost. Keep it closed." she ordered sternly. Dylan had never heard her give such a harsh command, even when all of their lives are in danger.

"Trying" Anjel managed to say between gasps. A black liquid was starting to drip out of her mouth. Dylan went to wipe is away when Trance aught his hand firmly. "Don't touch it!" she said, and pulled both Dylan and Rhade away from her quickly. She herself took Rhades spot, cradling Anjel's head in her lap.

"Ok boss, we got it." Harper said from his control panel and they all looked up to the view screen. Harper had hacked into the pilots hailing camera, so they saw everything from the pilots chair back.

Beka was alive, thankfully, and trying her damdest to wrestle something out of Tyr's hand. She fought dirty, scratching at his eyes, and biting him, as well as her usual fighting techniques. She was doing pretty well too.

The crew watched almost as if it was a hologram mud wrestling program. Well, everyone except for Anjel who was vomiting black ooze, and watching through glazed eyes. Her shaking stopped, and it became easier for her to control herself as she saw that Beka was unharmed.

Well, actually she was doing fine until Tyr hit Beka powerfully with his left forearm, sinking the blades into her chest and sending her flying. She hit the bulk head hard next to Tamerlane, who was fighting to help Beka as much as possible, but was loosing a lot of blood.

"Andromeda, ready a slip fighter!" Dylan yelled as he ran out of Command.

"make that 2" Rhade said, following him, leaving Rommie, Harper, Trance, and Anjel alone.

Anjel was too busy throwing up on the deck to see Beka defy gravity, let alone see Tamerlane. She shook violently with each heave.

"What the hell is that stuff?" Harper asked, as he moved to another console to get as far away as possible from the bile.

"The abyss is trying to force her to open the gate." Trance said, trying to shield Anjel from the view screen so she couldn't see the injuries of either her mother or her mate.

"Shit, Keep it CLOSED!" Harper shouted.

Anjel pointed a strong finger behind her in his general direction, "You're ...gasp... not helping" she choked, trying to breath and stop the dry heaves.

"Tamerlane's vital signs are dropping." Rommie reported, making Anjel's head shoot up, past Trance, at the view screen.

She stopped shaking and heaving immediately. Closing her eyes, and letting go of her restraints, Anjel let the gate open. Despite Trances far away pleas and demands, Anjel pulled the Maru and the Andromeda into the Abyss.

* * *

Now I understand this is a short chapter, but that is for 2 reasons. 1) my son will not sleep long enough for Mommy to write longer chapters, and 2, **I have to explain something to everyone. Everyone has been pulled into the abyss, and the next chapter will be from different people's perspectives. Trance whoever, will be in everyone's little scene, directing them, and Anjel will be there too, but as a more ominous character, so she wont speak much. but don't worry, I will make sure everyone gets a scene. make sense? I hope so.**


End file.
